Leaf
by Yuura Shiraku
Summary: "Hidup ini tidak semudah yang kau kira. Ada banyak halang-rintangan yang harus kau hadapi. Jalan yang diberikan Tuhan terkadang memang perih. Namun, yakinlah bahwa ini yang terbaik. Percayalah padaku." Yaoi. SasuNaru. Lime/Lemon. Pendek. Gaje. Abal. Berminat? Silahkan baca.
1. Chapter 1

**Ehm.. Cek! Cek! *Ketuk mic* Uhuk!**

 **Holla, Minna~ ^^**

 **Lama ga jumpa :"v Sini peluk cium dulu :* #dilempar**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Err.. Gua ngilang berapa lama ya? :" *itung jari* Setahun lebih ternyata :'D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pertama-tama gua mau minta maaf karena udah lama ga publish cerita :'D /emang ada yang nungguin?**

 **Kehidupan kampus ternyata memonopoli kehidupan gua :"v Tugas, laporan, kuis, dan sebagainya juga bikin gua makin gila :'v #terjun**

 **.**

 **And now, gua publish fic baru lagi~ :v #tebarduit**

 **Masih berkenan baca, 'kah? *Puppy eyes***

 **.**

 **Fic ini didedikasikan untuk ultahnya Kaa-san, Sasuke's birthday, and yang paling penting SasuNaru day.. /telat, nak! telat!**

 **:'v**

 **Gomen.. Salahin niat dan ide gua yg baru nongol pas malem sebelum SasuNaru day habis.. TT_TT #nanges**

 **.**

 **Oke, sebelum cingcong-nya makin banyak.. Mari kita mulai ceritanya.. *Benerin dasi***

 **Eh, Tunggu! Biarkan yang dibawah ini lewat dulu.. :v**

* * *

 **Leaf  
**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru**

 **Slight : SasuSaku, NaruHina, dan NaruSaku**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Romance & Humor.**

 **Warning : Yaoi. OOC. Gaje. Abal. Pendek. Alur kecepetan. Sesuka Author. Hambar (Romance gagal, Humor gagal, dan Hurt juga gagal). Perlu perbaikan sana-sini. Typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai dengan EYD. Dan lain sebagainya. :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Fic ini murni dari otak Author sendiri, jadi kalau seandainya terdapat kesalahan-kesalahan pada fic ini, harap dimaklumi.**

 **Ini bulan puasa. . Fic ini mengandung unsur Yaoi. .**

 **Dosa ditanggung sendiri.**

 **Lihat warning dan tekan tombol back jika tidak suka. Kalau masih nekad baca, Author gak tanggung jawab.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Let's Start~  
_

* * *

Purnama memancarkan sinarnya. Semilir angin malam berhembus menerpa ranting pepohonan, menerbangkan dedaunan hijau yang sudah mulai berwarna kekuningan. Membuat sang daun melayang kesana-kemari sembari terus turun akibat gaya gravitasi yang ada sebelum akhirnya bergabung dengan dedaunan lain yang sudah terlebih dahulu mendarat di tanah. Warna cokelat yang mendominasi dedaunan tersebut mejadi bukti yang cukup signifikan bahwa mereka –para dedaunan tersebut- sudah terlebih dahulu diterbangkan jauh-jauh waktu sebelum sang daun tiba.

Angin kembali berhembus, membuat koloni(?) dedaunan tersebut kembali terbang mengikuti arah angin -yang bertiup entah kemana- seakan pasrah. Kepergian para daun tersebut otomatis membuat aspal trotoar -yang tadinya tertutupi oleh para dedaunan- menampakkan(?) bentuk dan wujudnya yang rata serta berwarna gelap.

Ya, gelap.

Dan akan tetap berwarna gelap walau sudah diterpa sinar lampu jalan yang berbaris menerangi sepanjang jalan yang bernama kehidupan meski tanpa disuruh. *Plak!*

Hitam. Sama seperti langit malam.

Namun, bukanlah sang hitam yang akan menjadi pemeran utama pada cerita kali ini. Bukan pula lampu jalan, aspal, maupun dedaunan –yang entah mengapa terlalu banyak disebut-sebut diawal-. Juga bukan angin yang menjadi faktor utama kengawuran yang terjadi saat ini.

Oke! Kita turunin viewnya dulu :3

Secerca cahaya terang yang membuat silau mata pun menerpa dedaunan -yang tak ikut terbawa hembusan angin sebelumnya-. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah ban mobil melintas dengan cepat menindas dengan ganas dedaunan tersebut dan membuatnya merasa tertindas dengan cara mengenaskan menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil. Beberapa diantaranya kembali terbang secara acak.

Author gila mendadak karena kebanyakan bahas daun.

 _Back to the topic_!

Sebuah mobil Porsche hitam melaju dengan kecepatan sedang melintasi trotoar menuju ke suatu tempat.

Di dalam mobil, seorang pria berambut raven dengan kulit seputih salju dibalut kemeja kasual berwarna biru dongker disertai celana dasar berwarna hitam terlihat sedang mengendarai mobil kece tersebut.

Dasi yang terikat longgar di lehernya tak sedikitpun mengurangi kewibawaan dan ketampanan yang dipancarkannya. Kancing kemeja paling atas yang -dengan sengaja- tak dikancing ditambah dengan lengan kemeja yang digulung sebatas siku justru membuat pria ini terlihat sexy disaat yang bersamaan.

Di kursi jok sebelah, terdapat tas kerja berwarna hitam yang ditutupi oleh seonggok(?) jas yang berwarna senada dengan celananya.

Sepertinya dia baru saja pulang dari kantornya.

Pria ini mengendarai mobilnya dengan tenang. Mata onyxnya memandang lurus ke depan. Tetap fokus ditengah kepenatan yang melanda. Ngeronda sekaligus berjaga-jaga siapa tau ada zombie yang berjalan sempoyongan ke tengah jalan dan minta THR buat lebaran. #Dibuang

Lupakan kalimat terakhir!

Dering ponsel memecah kesunyian yang ada. Tangan kiri yang tadinya memegang kemudi beranjak menuju kearah kursi jok di sebelahnya, lebih tepatnya saku jas.

Setelah merogoh saku jas dan menemukan ponselnya, tanpa melihat siapa sang penelpon dia pun langsung mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Hn." Jawabnya.

"Sasuke-kun." Sebuah suara lembut memenuhi gedang telinga sebelah kirinya. "Kau sudah pulang?" Lanjut suara itu lagi. Tersirat kekhawatiran disana.

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan." Diam sejenak. "Apakah dia sudah tidur?" Tanyanya.

"Dia sudah tidur sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Dia menunggumu pulang hingga tertidur."

Hening beberapa saat.

"Baiklah. Ku tutup teleponnya. Um.. Hati-hati di jalan."

"Hn."

Tuut.. Tuut.. Tuut..

Melempar ponsel ke kursi jok sebelah, dia pun kembali fokus menyetir mobilnya.

Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke.

Putra bungsu dari pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Putra seorang direktur utama sebuah perusahaan bernama Uchiha Corp. Putra dari mantan aktris terkenal. Juga merupakan adik dari seorang sutradara profesional bernama Uchiha Itachi.

Sasuke. Seorang pria jenius, mapan, serta bertalenta dengan ketampanan dan kesempurnaan yang dimilikinya.

Mata onyxnya beralih ke jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam.

Menarik tuas dan menekan pedal gas, Sasuke menambah kecepatan mengemudinya setelah sebelumnya memfokuskan kembali pandangannya ke jalanan.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit menempuh perjalanan, tibalah Sasuke di sebuah perumahan penduduk dekat taman kota.

Dari pusat kota, butuh waktu sekitar 90 menit untuk bisa tiba di tempat ini.

Konoha merupakan sebuah kota di Tokyo yang masih mengutamakan pepohonan dibandingkan bangunan-bangunan mewah.

Kota ini masih sangat sejuk. Pemerintah setempat sengaja tak banyak membangun gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang bisa merusak alam di kota ini. Walaupun demikian, kota ini tetap maju. Sehingga, tak jarang warga setempat lebih memilih menetap di Konoha dibanding menyewa apartemen di pusat kota.

Begitu pula dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke sengaja menetap di konoha dengan alasan yang sama dengan penduduk lokal pada umumnya.

Walaupun perkantoran sebagian besar berpusat di Tokyo, pekerja-pekerja kantoran lain yang juga seperti Sasuke juga lebih banyak tetap memilih tinggal di Konoha.

Dengan resiko pulang-pergi tentunya.

Namun tak dipungkiri juga mereka punya apartemen sendiri di pusat kota. Hal itu akan berguna disaat-saat lembur dan disaat terlalu lelah mengendarai mobil untuk pulang ke kediaman masing-masing.

Konoha terletak di dekat taman kota. Bisa dikatakan, taman ini merupakan perbatasan antara Tokyo dengan Konoha.

Taman ini cukup luas dan rindang. Sebuah pohon besar yang dikelilingi taman bunga berdiri kokoh di tengah-tengah taman tersebut. Selain itu terdapat kebun binatang, taman bermain dan pepohonan biasa disekitar taman. Warga setempat saling bahu-membahu dalam merawat lingkungan sekitar mereka.

Memelankan laju mobilnya, Sasuke kembali mengemudi dengan santai sembari sesekali melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar.

Kota sudah lumayan sepi, mengingat sudah hampir tengah malam.

Sasuke membelokkan mobilnya menuju ke sebuah rumah yang lumayan dekat dengan taman.

Rumah pribadinya.

Ya. Semenjak berkeluarga, Sasuke tidak lagi tinggal di Mansion Uchiha. Alasannya karena dia tidak mau bergantung dengan orang tuanya lagi.

Pekerjaan pun di dapatkannya dengan hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri. Walaupun ayahnya menjabat sebagai direktur utama, dia tetap mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama dengan karyawan-karyawan lainnya.

Dengan kejeniusannya, tak heran kalau dia mendapat jabatan tertinggi kedua setelah ayahnya.

Perfect!

Sudah tampan, jenius, mapan pula!

Wanita mana yang tak terpikat akan sosoknya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal wanita..

Wait!

Kalau tidak salah, tadi Author bilang, "Semenjak berkeluarga, Sasuke tidak lagi tinggal di Mansion Uchiha.", bukan?

Ada sebuah kata yang menjadi sorotan saat ini..

Berkeluarga.

Berkeluarga?!

BERKELUARGA?!

YEP! Sasuke sudah berkeluarga. :"v

Mari kita patah hati bareng saudari-saudariku~ *Nangis bombay*

Beginilah nasib~

Yang perfect kayak gini mah pasti ada-ada aja 'wanita'-nya.. D:

Kenapa?! KENAPA?!

Oke, ngawur again.. -_- Author mulai gak fokus karena kurang tidur.. Ada Aq*a? #Ditendang

 _Back to the Story_ ~

Siapakah wanita yang beruntung itu?

Jawabannya adalah Sakura. Haruno Sakura.

Putri tunggal dari keluarga Haruno yang cukup terpandang itulah yang menjadi pendamping hidup Sasuke selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

Sakura sendiri merupakan seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut pendek sebahu berwarna senada dengan bunga sakura. Sakura merupakan salah satu dari sekian banyak fansgirl Sasuke yang paling beruntung karena dapat menikah dengan pria raven itu.

Setibanya di perkarangan rumah, Sasuke langsung memarkirkan mobilnya ke bagasi. Mengambil tas dan jasnya, Sasuke melangkah cepat menuju ke dalam rumah. Ingin segera mengistirahatkan diri.

"Tadaima." Ujar Sasuke ogah-ogahan sembari melepas sepatunya.

"Okaerinasai~" Jawab seorang wanita berambut pink sembari datang menghampiri Sasuke. "Kau sudah pulang, Sasuke-kun? Mau disiapkan air hangat atau-"

"Aku ingin instirahat." Potong Sasuke.

Menggigit bibir bawahnya sebentar, Sakura kembali buka suara, "Kalau begitu aku bawakan tas-"

"Tidak usah." Potong Sasuke lagi.

Tanpa menoleh, Sasuke langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamarnya.

Ya. Kamarnya.

Kamar Sasuke.

Sendiri.

Kamar tersebut merupakan kamar Sasuke pribadi, bukan kamar mereka berdua.

Karena jelas, Sasuke lebih suka menyendiri.

Oke, bisa dikatakan rumah tangga yang mereka bina tidak seperti rumah tangga orang lain pada umumnya. Seperti rumah tangga yang mana di dalamnya terdapat keharmonisan sepasang suami-istri yang saling mencintai satu sama lain.

Rumah tangga mereka berbeda.

Sakura mencintai Sasuke.

Namun, Sasuke tak mencintai Sakura.

Pernikahan tersebut terjadi karena adanya kerja sama antar perusahaan.

Orang tua Sasuke sengaja menjodohkan Sasuke dengan Sakura atas permintaan keluarga Haruno.

Sakura yang tergila-gila pada Sasuke meminta kepada sang ayah agar menjodohkannya dengan Sasuke. Kizashi yang begitu menyayangi putri tunggalnya tentu tak akan membiarkan sang putri kecewa. Apapun akan dia lakukan demi kebahagiaan Sakura.

Fugaku sendiri juga tak merasa keberatan. Toh selama ini Sasuke tak terlihat tertarik pada seorang gadis sedikit pun.

Bagaimana dengan Sasuke sendiri?

Apapun permintaan orang tuanya, ia tak akan pernah bisa menolak. Terutama permintaan sang ibu –yang sangat ingin melihat Sasuke memiliki pendamping hidup-.

Dan pernikahan pun dilaksanakan.

Semua terlihat berbahagia. Pengecualian untuk Sasuke.

Selama pernikahan berlangsung, wajahnya terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Tak terlihat antusias sedikitpun.

Hal ini tentu membuat Sakura merasa sedikit kecewa. Namun, dia tetap teguh dan yakin bahwa suatu saat nanti Sasuke akan balas mencintainya. Dia akan berusaha menjadi istri yang baik agar bisa membuat Sasuke membuka hatinya.

Setelah pernikahan selesai, Sasuke dan Sakura pun memulai kehidupan baru mereka di kediaman yang sekarang mereka tinggali.

Perubahan terjadi.

Sakura yang tadinya merupakan gadis manja dan egois secara perlahan bertransformasi(?) menjadi istri idaman.

Namun tidak dengan Sasuke.

Seideal-idealnya Sakura menjadi seorang istri, Sasuke tetap tak bisa mencintainya.

Semua yang dilakukan Sakura tak sedikitpun dapat merobohkan benteng pertahanan Sasuke.

Sakura mungkin tipe istri yang dicari-cari para pria. Namun tetap saja, Sakura bukan tipe Sasuke.

Kehadiran Sakura dalam kehidupannya tidak lebih dari sekedar dianggap sebagai sosok 'kakak' oleh Sasuke sendiri.

Sakura tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Dia wanita tangguh. Selama Sasuke tetap berada di sisinya, ia akan tetap sabar.

Bukan sekali dua kali Sakura makan hati. Wanita mana yang tidak merasa sedih apabila kehadirannya tidak di hargai.

Ada kalanya sisi egois Sakura kembali, membuatnya menuntut perhatian dari Sasuke. Namun terkadang hal tersebut berbuah pahit. Bukan kemesraan yang manis seperti yang diidam-idamkannya.

Sasuke yang pada dasarnya dingin dan keegoisan Sakura yang sudah tingkat tinggi menghasilkan sebuah konflik yang lumayan besar bagi rumah tangga mereka. Tak jarang pertengkaran pun tak terelakkan lagi.

Dan apabila hal itu terjadi, Sasuke lebih memilih pergi.

Memfokuskan diri pada pekerjaan dan akan kembali setelah berminggu-minggu kemudian.

Seperti yang dilakukannya sekarang.

Sasuke melempar jasnya ke ranjang dan kembali melonggarkan dasinya setelah sebelumnya menaruh tasnya di meja kerja.

Berjalan ke arah jendela, Sasuke dapat melihat sebuah daun terakhir gugur dan terlepas dari ranting pohon di dekat rumahnya.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya, melihat kearah pepohonan lain yang masih menyisakan beberapa helai daun lagi.

Musim gugur akan segera berakhir.

Cepat sekali rasanya.

Ya. Semenjak pertengkarannya dengan Sakura yang baru akhir-akhir ini terjadi, Sasuke lebih memfokuskan diri lagi ke pekerjaannya di kantor di pusat kota.

Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke memang lebih sibuk dari biasanya. Pekerjaan yang menumpuk ditambah dengan bumbu-bumbu pertengkaran menyebabkan ia tak kunjung pulang dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama.

Membuka jendela, mata onyxnya terpejam menikmati hembusan angin malam yang lumayan menusuk kulit.

" _ **Sasuke~"**_

Suara itu.

Sasuke membuka kedua matanya. Mengedarkan pandangan menilik keadaan di sekitarnya. Mencoba mencari asal dari suara tersebut.

Hening.

Tidak ada siapapun.

Halusinasi, hm?

Menghela nafas sejenak. Sasuke menutup jendela kamarnya.

Suara tadi itu..

Begitu familiar.

Mendengar suara tadi, entah mengapa Sasuke tiba-tiba merasa perutnya melilit. Perasaannya jadi tidak enak.

Bukan! Bukan karena takut bahwa suara tersebut merupakan suara hantu. Ini bukan fic supranatural, ingat?

Sasuke melangkahkan kembali kakinya menuju tempat tidur dan duduk diatasnya. Membaringkan tubuh sembari menyilangkan tangan di belakang kepala, Sasuke memandangi langit-langit kamarnya. Kakinya yang menjuntai di sisi tempat tidur digoyangnya pelan.

Suara itu membuatnya menjadi sedikit tak tenang. Seolah rasa bersalah kembali mengerogoti hatinya.

Mengapa suara itu tiba-tiba hadir? Rindu 'kah?

Rasa tak tenang dan rasa bersalah terhadap suara -lebih tepatnya pemilik suara- itu semakin menjadi.

Suara itu membawa ingatannya akan seseorang.

Ya. Seseorang.

Seseorang yang spesial.

Seberkas ingatan pun hadir dalam pikirannya.

.

.

* * *

 _Flashback._

"Wah, Indah sekali-ttebayo!" Shappire itu berbinar melihat pemandangan di depannya. Rumput yang bergoyang pelan akibat hembusan angin serta warna-warni dedaunan yang berguguran semakin memperindah suasana.

"Hey, Teme! Bangun dan lihatlah!" Serunya pada seorang lelaki dibelakangnya. Lelaki tersebut tampak memejamkan kedua mata sembari bersandar pada pohon di belakangnya.

"Hn." Lelaki berambut raven dengan bentuk bak pantat ayam tersebut menjawab dengan ogah-ogahan. Membuka sebelah mata onyxnya sejenak, tampaklah figure seorang lelaki lain dengan rambut pirang jabrik yang –kalau dilihat dari belakang seperti sekarang ini- tampak seperti durian.

Lelaki pirang tersebut tampak mengenakan hoodie orange. Garis hitam tipis yang membentuk garis vertical dengan jarak yang tidak terlalu dekat satu sama lain melengkapi kepolosan(?) hoodie tersebut. Dilengkapi dengan celana hijau tua selutut dan disertai dengan guguran daun di sekitarnya, lelaki tersebut terlihat seperti 'Angel'.

Membuka sebelah mata yang satunya, lelaki raven tersebut menikmati 'pemandangan' yang ada.

'Indah.' Batinnya.

"Ayo, cepat! Lihatlah!" Serunya lagi tanpa melihat kearah si raven.

Si raven hanya diam. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba otaknya memutar sebuah 'khayalan' yang –menurutnya- cukup menyenangkan.

Dengan daun yang berguguran.

Berdiri di altar.

Dan dengan diiringi lagu pernikahan, seorang lelaki berambut pirang dengan setelan jas putihnya melangkah menuju ke arahnya ditemani sang ayah. Melangkah dengan pasti hingga akhirnya sang ayah menyerahkan sang putra kepadanya.

Mereka berdampingan. Bergenggaman tangan. Menyebut janji-janji suci dan akan tetap bersama hingga maut memisahkan.

Mencoba menepis pikiran 'tidak waras'-nya tadi, si raven memejamkan kembali matanya. Menyamankan posisi istirahatnya dengan kedua tangan yang tetap tersilang di depan dada.

"Teme!"

Duak!

"Ouch!" Si raven mengaduh. "Apa yang kau lakukan, idiot?!" Ujarnya sembari mengelus lengan kirinya yang terasa ngilu. Tak lupa juga deathglare andalan pun ia berikan kepada sang tersangka. Hey! Dibogem itu, sakit tau!

"Salah sendiri mengacuhkanku." Sang tersangka memanyunkan bibirnya. "Apa dia tuli? Aku heran mengapa dia masih saja tidur walau sudah ku panggil berkali-kali." Si pirang misuh-misuh sendiri sembari menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

"Apa harus dengan cara memukul?" Si raven memutar kedua bola matanya. "Dan lagi, aku tidak tuli. Aku sudah bangun sejak pertama kali kau memanggilku." Ujarnya.

Si pirang hanya cengengesan. "Kukira kau tak mendengarku."

"Siapa pun bisa mendengar suara lima oktaf-mu itu, idiot. Suaramu bahkan mampu menyembuhkan orang tuli dan menulikan orang normal dalam seketika." Si raven kembali menyenderkan tubuhnya ke pohon di belakangnya.

"Aku tidak tau harus merasa tersanjung atau merasa terhina dengan kata-katamu." Sewot si pirang.

Melihat itu, si raven kembali memutar kedua bola matanya. "Apa maumu?" Tanyanya.

Raut si pirang kembali menjadi cerah. Shappire-nya kembali berbina-binar. "Aku hanya ingin kau melihat pemandangan disekitar ini." Tunjuk si pirang kearah belakangnya. Arah dimana dedaunan berguguran. "Indah, bukan?" Matanya menyipit sembari tersenyum senang.

Si raven mengangkat alisnya. "Hanya itu?"

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau lihat!" Rajuk si pirang. Dongkol.

"Yang begini kau sebut indah."

"Kau bahkan belum melihat!"

"Kau kira aku buta? Aku sudah melihatnya."

Si pirang menepuk jidatnya. "Benar juga."

"Dasar, bodoh."

"TEME!"

"Berhentilah berteriak."

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Hn."

"Gah! Sudahlah. Aku lelah berdebat denganmu. Lebih baik aku melihat pemandangan indah ini." Si pirang membalikkan badannya. Membelakangi si raven.

"Aku sudah melihat 'pemandangan' yang jauh lebih indah."

Si pirang kembali menoleh ke arah si raven sembari mengangkat alisnya. "Memangnya apa?"

Si raven mengangkat sudut bibirnya. "Kau mau tau?" Godanya. Alisnya bergerak keatas-kebawah.

"Kau terlihat seperti om-om mesum, Teme." Bergidik ngeri, si pirang kembali menghadap ke depan.

Si raven ber-sweatdrop-ria. "Terserah." Ujarnya. "Yang penting 'pemandangan'-ku jauh lebih indah."

"Tidak. Menurutku inilah pemandangan yang paling indah."

"Itu hanya daun."

"Tapi ini berbeda! Daunnya berguguran!" Si pirang mendeathglare si raven.

"Kau berkata seolah kau tak pernah melihat daun berguguran."

Si pirang tersenyum kikuk. "Err.. Sebenarnya memang tak pernah." Jawabnya kecil sembari menggaruk belakang kepala. Pipinya sedikit merona.

"Hah?" Si raven kembali mengangkat alisnya.

"Aku memang tak pernah melihatnya, Teme!" Serunya.

"Umurmu bahkan sudah menginjak usia 18 tahun dan kau belum pernah melihat daun berguguran secara langsung?" Si raven mengerutkan keningnya.

Si pirang cemberut. "Selama ini aku homeschooling. Dan lagi, aku tidak diijinkan pergi keluar rumah oleh Kaa-san. Rumahku juga berada di pusat kota. Tidak ada pohon-pohon yang seperti ini disana. Ini pertama kalinya aku kesini."

Si raven terdiam.

"Kaa-san sangat protektif. Membujuk Kaa-san sangatlah sulit. Untuk bisa kuliah di Universitas kita sekarang ini pun butuh perjuangan keras. Ada banyak pertentangan sebelum akhirnya Kaa-san mengizinkan." Si pirang menerawang.

"Aku sangat merasa bersyukur karena diberi izin untuk kuliah di Universitas kita sekarang ini, karena dengan itu aku bisa mengenal dan menerapkan yang namanya cara bersosialisasi secara langsung."

Diam sejenak.

"Terpenting, aku bisa mengenalmu." Si pirang menoleh ke arah si raven.

Sepasang onyx dan shappire bertemu.

"Aku juga sangat merasa bersyukur karena bisa menginjakkan kaki di sini. Yah~ Setidaknya yang kulihat sekarang tidak hanya lingkungan rumah dan gedung-gedung pencakar langit lagi." Si pirang tersenyum tipis. "Semua itu berkat kau." Senyum si pirang semakin lebar.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mengajakku kesini, Sasuke."

 _End of Flashback._

* * *

.

.

Sasuke menegakkan badannya dan berjalan menuju ke arah meja kerjanya. Tangan kirinya yang ingin mengambil ponselnya terhenti sejenak ketika matanya menangkap sebuah bingkai foto di atas meja kerjanya.

Tangan kanannya beranjak bergerak menuju ke arah bingkai foto tersebut dan mengambilnya. Secara perlahan diusapnya kaca foto tersebut dengan menggunakan tangan kirinya. Mencoba menghapus embun yang menghalangi pandangannya terhadap foto tersebut.

Gerakan tangannya terhenti ketika melihat gambar di dalam foto tersebut.

Di dalam foto tersebut tampaklah seorang pria dengan seorang anak kecil berumur 5 tahun yang berada di dalam gendongannya. Wajah anak tersebut tampak begitu bahagia dengan senyum tipisnya. Sangat kontras dengan wajah sang pria yang –memang pada dasarnya- datar.

Fotonya.

Foto bersama anaknya.

Ya. Anaknya.

Sarada. Uchiha Sarada.

Anak yang lahir dari seorang wanita yang kini menjadi istrinya. Anak yang lahir tanpa adanya persetubuhan di antara keduanya. Anak tersebut dihasilkan dari sebuah teknologi yang bernama _in vitro fertilization_ atau yang biasa disebut dengan bayi tabung.

Tentu saja. Sasuke yang memang pada dasarnya tidak mencintai Sakura tentu tidak akan mau menyentuh wanita itu walau ikatan pernikahan sudah pasti jelas di dalam hubungan mereka.

Seiring dengan berkembangnya teknologi masa kini, di zaman yang kian maju, tentu akan sangat mudah mendapatkan bayi walau tanpa hubungan sekalipun.

Bayi tabung adalah sebuah teknik pembuahan dimana sel telur dibuahi di luar tubuh wanita. Pada umumnya, teknik ini digunakan sebagai solusi dari para pasangan yang mengalami masalah kesuburan atau sulit memiliki keturunan.

Awalnya, Sasuke sama sekali tak berniat memiliki seorang anak pun. Tak sedikit pun terbesit dalam benaknya ingin memiliki keturunan. Sasuke terlalu sibuk dengan karirnya.

Namun setelah beberapa bulan menikah, Mikoto mengajukan permintaannya. Nyonya Uchiha tersebut sangat ingin menimang cucu.

Sasuke yang tidak bisa menolak permintaan Mikoto hanya bisa meng-iyakan permintaan sang ibu.

Permintaan Mikoto merupakan kabar gembira tersendiri bagi Sakura. Setelah sekian lama menikah, akhirnya Sasuke akan menyentuhnya.

Namun ternyata dugaannya salah.

Dengan berbagai perdebatan yang terjadi di antara Sasuke dan Sakura, akhirnya Sakura terpaksa menyetujui keputusan Sasuke. Sasuke memutuskan hanya akan memiliki anak dengan teknologi bayi tabung tersebut. Sakura dan Sasuke pun sepakat akan merahasiakan hal ini dari pihak keluarga.

Kehadiran Sarada tentu sangat membahagiakan, terutama bagi keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Sarada pun kian tumbuh dan menjadi seorang anak kecil yang menggemaskan. Namun kebahagiaan kedua pihak keluarga pun memudar karena sang putri kecil memiliki gangguan pada kesehatan. Di usia ke 5 tahun, Sarada menderita penyakit leukemia atau penyakit yang biasa disebut dengan kanker darah.

Tentu saja. Embrio yang dibuahi diluar rahim ibu tentu akan memiliki berbagai kemungkinan terserang bakteri(?) yang bisa saja menghambat perkembangan janin.

Berbagai macam terapi untuk pengobatan seperti kemoterapi, target terapi, terapi biologi, terapi radiasi, dan transplantasinsel induk telah dilakukan untuk mengobati sang putri kecil. Namun Tuhan berkehendak lain. Penyakit Sarada tidak bisa disembuhkan.

Terapi-terapi tersebut hanya mampu menyambung nyawa sang putri kecil selama beberapa tahun saja. Layaknya jamur yang tidak dicabut sampai ke akar, penyakit tersebut kembali tumbuh secara terus-menerus.

Makanya pake D*ktarin.. Dah jamur :v #Dibuangbeneran

Oke, -_-

 _Back to the story again_ ~

Penyakit yang terus menggerogoti tubuhnya membuat kondisi Sarada kian melemah. Dokter bilang hanya menunggu waktu saja sampai malaikat menjemput putri tunggal manisnya itu.

Sasuke menghela nafas.

Dia bukan ayah yang baik.

Dia tidak bisa berada di samping putrinya di setiap saat. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya. Terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Terlebih lagi pertengkarannya dengan Sakura yang membuatnya enggan untuk pulang, sehingga sangat memungkinkan bahwa jarang sekali bagi seorang Sasuke untuk berada di rumah. Hal ini juga membuat waktu kebersamaannya dengan Sarada semakin tipis.

Sarada selalu menelepon dan selalu bertanya kepadanya kapan dia pulang di setiap malam.

Sarada selalu menunggunya.

Sasuke merasa sangat bersalah kepada putri kecilnya. Anak itu harus mengalami _broken home_ di usia yang begitu muda. Belum lagi penyakit yang menggerogoti tubuh kecilnya tentu membuat penderitaan sang putri kecil semakin bertambah.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak menemani putri kecilnya itu. Sudah lama ia tak punya waktu untuk bersama Sarada seharian penuh.

Meletakkan kembali bingkai foto tersebut ke atas meja, Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamar mandi. Ia harus membersihkan diri dan menjenguk putrinya dengan segera. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja ia merasa harus sesegera mungkin menjenguk putrinya.

Setelah melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang menempel pada tubuhnya, Sasuke lekas mandi.

Guyuran air yang mengalir dari shower sedikit mendinginkan kepalanya. Sedikit membuatnya rileks.

Setelah menikah, beban hidupnya terasa semakin besar. Apalagi semenjak kehadiran Sarada, semua terasa serba salah. Di satu sisi, ia tak suka berada di rumah, namun di sisi lain Sarada juga butuh kasih sayang sosok seorang ayah darinya.

Sasuke terus menikmati guyuran air shower sambil sesekali kembali menghela nafas. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafas hari ini. Apakah kebahagiaannya akan segera habis?

Ngomong-ngomong soal kebahagiaan..

Kapan terakhir kali Sasuke merasa bahagia?

.

.

* * *

 _Flashback._

Gemerlap bintang bertaburan menghiasi langit malam. Dinginnya suasana angin malam yang menusuk kulit seolah tak begitu berarti bagi para pemuda-pemudi yang sedang meliuk-liukkan tubuh di sebuah taman di dekat kolam renang sembari sesekali bercanda tawa bersama rekan sahabat masing masing. Tidak lupa pula hentak musik pun turut mengiringi gerakkan mereka.

Pesta tahun baru yang diadakan oleh para mahasiswa Konoha University kali ini begitu meriah.

Dalam rangka menyambut tahun baru, para mahasiswa sepakat untuk mengadakan pesta di sebuah lapangan –atau lebih tepatnya taman-. Taman tersebut dekat dengan sebuah kolam renang yang berada dibelakang gedung olahraga milik Konoha University. Tempat ini memang biasa dijadikan sebagai tempat nongkrong bagi para mahasiswa. Suasana taman yang sejuk dengan beberapa pohon serta bunga-bunga menjadi suasana yang cukup menenangkan. Apalagi dengan tugas-tugas yang begitu merepotkan, tempat ini memang cocok untuk merilekskan pikiran.

Pesta dimulai sejak pukul 4 sore dan akan berakhir sampai dengan pagi menjelang. Sembari menunggu puncak acara yaitu malam pergantian tahun, para pemuda-pemudi tersebut membuat beberapa acara kecil seperti _Riff Off_ , _Battle Dance_ , _Truth or Dare_ dan lomba-lomba lainnya. Setelah berlomba, mereka pun ber-karaoke-ria sembari menunggu puncak acara tiba.

Di awal acara, mereka menampilkan beberapa tarian seperti tarian tradisional, _modern dance_ , maupun _dance cover_. Dan di akhir acara, setelah pergantian tahun mereka akan kembali berpesta sampai pagi menjelang.

Puncak acara itu sendiri yaitu pesta kembang api. Hal tersebut tentunya diadakan menjelang pergantian tahun mulai pukul 11.59 sampai dengan pukul 12.01 tahun baru.

Setelah mengadakan pesta kembang api dan beristirahat sejenak, acara yang sebenarnya pun dimulai.

Hentakan musik semakin cepat, para pemuda maupun pemudi tersebut mulai meliuk-liukkan badan kesana-kemari sembari meminum minuman yang ber-alkohol. Melepas stress sekaligus melupakan sejenak kegelisahan yang ada yang disebabkan oleh kejahanaman tugas kuliah yang menumpuk.

Puncak acara telah diadakan sejam yang lalu. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang tampak sedang menghentak-hentakkan badannya mengikuti alunan irama musik yang lumayan membuat tubuh mampu bergerak dengan sendirinya. Pemuda tersebut merupakan salah satu dari sekian banyak mahasiswa Konoha University yang mengikuti pesta tahun baru ini. Segelas minuman dengan kadar alkohol rendah tampak berada dalam genggaman tangan kanannya.

Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang pemuda yang memiliki tinggi 168cm itu berkulit tan dengan rambut pirang berkilaunya. Pemuda tersebut memiliki mata biru yang begitu indah. Matanya bak shappire yang berkilauan. Mata indahnya pun mampu membuat siapapun terpesona melihatnya.

Naruto adalah seorang pemuda yang baik hati dan begitu periang. Kepolosan dan keramahan yang dipancarkannya mampu membuat orang-orang nyaman berada di dekatnya. Senyum manisnya dapat membuat orang terbayang-bayang akan sosoknya.

Tubuhnya yang sexy dan agak langsing untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki juga sangat menggoda. Namun jangan salah, walaupun langsing tubuhnya tidak seringan yang dilihat.

Semua orang menyukainya. Termasuk seorang pemuda berambut raven yang sedang mengamatinya saat ini.

Pemuda berambut raven -atau sebut saja dia Sasuke- juga merupakan salah satu mahasiswa Konoha University satu tingkat di atas Naruto. Bisa dibilang, dia senior Naruto.

Sasuke merupakan idola para mahasiswi di kampus ini. Dengan potur badan tegap setinggi 176cm, dada bidang dengan kulit seputih salju, rambut emo –kalau tidak mau disebut pantat ayam- serta sorotan kedua mata onyxnya yang tajam, Sasuke bak pangeran dari kerajaan yang sangat di idam-idamkan wanita. Sikap dinginnya justru mampu membuat wanita makin tergila-gila pada sosoknya.

Namun siapa yang menyangka, dari sekian banyak wanita yang ada sang pangeran malah terpikat pada manusia paling sexy berambut pirang bermata biru ini. Dalam artian, Sasuke gay.

Ya. Sasuke dan Naruto menjalin sebuah hubungan yang 'agak spesial'.

Semua berawal ketika Sasuke berada di semester 3. Saat itu, Sasuke yang merupakan panitia ospek –yang mendapat jatah untuk membimbing para mahasiswa baru sebagai Kakak Asuh-, mendapat seorang Adik Asuh yang ternyata Naruto.

Ketenaran Sasuke dan keunikan Naruto membuat hubungan mereka -sebagai Kakak Asuh dan Adik Asuh- pun tersebar dengan pesat ke seluruh penjuru kampus. Banyak mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang iri akan kedekatan keduanya.

Sasuke yang pendiam sangat kontras sekali dengan Naruto yang cerewet.

Sasuke, malam. Naruto, siang.

Keduanya saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

Sasuke dan Naruto.

Yin dan Yang.

Pada awalnya hubungan mereka hanya sebatas 'Kakak' dan 'Adik' saja. Namun semua berubah ketika Negara api menyerang *Duak!* Maaf-maaf.. Maksudnya, ketika nafsu menyerang. ==a

Saat itu Naruto sudah menginjak semester dua. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri sudah menginjak semester empat.

Semua terjadi begitu saja. Sasuke yang 'tidak tahan' akan ke-sexy-an Naruto tanpa sadar bergerak 'menyerang' Naruto yang sedang bermain _Playstation_ di apartemen Sasuke sendiri.

Mereka duduk berdekatan. Wangi citrus yang semerbak memasuki indera penciumannya membuat Sasuke tanpa sadar menciumi leher Naruto.

Sasuke lepas kendali dan mulai meraba bagian-bagian pada tubuh Naruto sembari terus menghirup dan menciumi leher Naruto.

Leher Naruto yang memang pada dasarnya sensitif membuat sang empu leher menjadi terbuai. Ditambah lagi sentuhan-sentuhan tangan Sasuke di tubuhnya membuatnya lupa daratan untuk sejenak. Hembusan nafas Sasuke di lehernya membuatnya mengerang lembut –yang membuat Sasuke semakin lepas kontrol-. Namun keterbuaian tersebut tidak berlangsung lama saat Sasuke mencoba melepas kaos yang sedang di pakai Naruto.

Sasuke dan Naruto bak Yin dan Yang.

Naruto pun mendorong dan memukul Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga.

Sasuke tersadar. Tentu saja.

Setelah insiden itu terjadi, kedekatan mereka mulai berkurang. Hubungan keduanya tidak berjalan baik dalam jangka waktu beberapa hari.

Namun tak lama kemudian, Sasuke meminta maaf kepada Naruto dan hubungan mereka kembali membaik. Bahkan jauh lebih baik.

Hubungan mereka pun jauh lebih dekat daripada yang sebelumnya.

Sasuke yang sejak tadi duduk di sebuah kursi bulat terus mengamati Naruto dalam diam sambil sesekali menegak minumannya.

Lihat! Betapa menggodanya si pirang saat ini.

Dibalut dengan kemeja berwarna orange yang tidak dikancing -menampakkan kaos putihnya yang agak menempel karena basah oleh keringat- serta jeans biru tua-nya, Naruto terus menggerakkan badannya mengikuti irama musik. Sesekali pinggang rampingnya terekspos saat sang empu mengangkat tangannya ke atas. Membuat pemuda raven yang sejak tadi terus mengamatinya pun meneguk ludahnya.

Hell! Ini sungguh sangat menggoda, kau tau?!

Tak tahan. Meletakkan gelasnya, Sasuke pun beranjak dari atas kursi yang sejak tadi didudukinya menuju ke arah Naruto. Si pirang nakal ini perlu diberi 'pelajaran'.

 _End of Flashback._

* * *

.

.

Lamunan Sasuke kembali buyar ketika tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan.

Dia baru ingat bahwa dia masih berada di bawah guyuran air shower yang dingin.

Mematikan keran dan mengambil handuk, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengambil piyama tidurnya.

Sembari memakai pakaiannya Sasuke pun teringat akan tujuan awalnya yang ingin mengunjungi putri kecilnya di kamar tidurnya.

Hah~ Sepertinya dia terlalu banyak melamun akhir-akhir ini.

Membuka pintu kamar Sarada secara perlahan –takut menggangu tidur cantik sang anak-, Sasuke pun melangkah masuk setelah sebelumnya kembali menutup pintu kamar tersebut.

Setibanya di smaping ranjang, Sasuke mengamati wajah sang putri.

Damai. Begitu nyenyak.

Dengan perlahan tangan kanannya terangkat dan mengelus rambut hitam sang anak.

Tubuh Sarada sudah semakin mengurus, kulitnya –yang pada dasarnya memang putih pucat- semakin pucat karena penyakit yang dideritanya.

Rasa bersalah kembali menggerogoti hati Sasuke. Anaknya pasti sangat menderita.

Tangan Sasuke yang satunya pun beranjak mengambil tangan kanan sang anak lalu menciumnya sayang.

"Maafkan Tou-san." Bisiknya sembari meletakkan kembali tangan Sarada ke atas perutnya. Sasuke pun memperbaiki letak selimut anaknya. Menyelimutinya.

"Semoga penderitaanmu segera berakhir." Bisiknya sekali lagi. Sasuke mengecup kening sang anak sekilas lalu kembali mengelusnya.

Sasuke pun beranjak dan berjalan menuju keluar kamar.

"Selamat tidur, putri kecilku." Ujarnya kecil –takut membangunkan sang anak- sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu kamar. Sasuke pun berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu kamar anaknya secara perlahan.

.

.

Sekembalinya dari kamar Sarada, Sasuke langsung beranjak menuju kamarnya. Tubuhnya yang sudah sangat lelah terus-terusan memberontak minta diistirahatkan.

Sasuke melirik jam dinding di atas perapian. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 1 pagi.

Pantas saja tubuhnya seperti sehabis melakukan kerja rodi!

Setibanya di kamar, dengan segera Sasuke bergegas menuju ke ranjangnya.

Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Mencoba untuk memaksa kedua onyxnya agar segera terpejam.

Namun beban yang ada seolah menghantuinya. Membuatnya tidak bisa tidur. Tubuhnya yang kelelahan pun tak mampu membuat matanya tertidur walau sebentar saja.

Tok! Tok!

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan rasa ngantuknya.

"Sasuke-kun! Boleh aku masuk?" Ujar suara dari arah luar kamar.

Sakura.

Berdecak sekali, dengan enggan Sasuke menegakkan badannya.

Tok! Tok!

"Hn." Sahutnya.

Cklek!

Pintu pun terbuka. Tampak Sakura dengan balutan piyamanya berjalan menuju kearah ranjang –tepatnya ke arah Sasuke-. Suara gema pun mengiringi langkah kakinya.

Sasuke hanya menatapnya tajam.

"Maaf. Boleh kita bicara?" Ujar Sakura setibanya di hadapan Sasuke.

"Aku lelah."

"Sebentar saja."

"Kau tidak lihat aku baru saja tiba?"

"Kumohon, Sasuke-kun."

"Aku perlu istirahat."

"Ini mengenai hubungan kita." Potong Sakura cepat.

Sasuke diam.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju kearah ranjang dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke.

Hening sejenak sebelum akhirnya Sakura membuka kembali percakapan di antara keduanya.

"Aku minta maaf atas keegoisanku beberapa minggu lalu. Aku tak bermaksud memaksamu, hanya saja… aku tidak tahan."

Sasuke memandang lurus ke depan. Menatap jendela kamarnya.

Melihat Sasuke tetap bungkam, Sakura kembali membuka suara.

"Kau tau? Rasanya sakit, Sasuke-kun! Melihatmu yang tidak pernah memperdulikan kehadiranku itu rasanya sakit sekali. Apalagi saat kau pergi waktu itu, aku-"

"Cepat katakan apa maumu." Potong Sasuke datar.

.

.

"Aku ingin kita bercerai."

.

.

.

* * *

 ***TO BE CONTINUED***

* * *

 **Oke, gua tau ini pendek dan alurnya kecepetan :3**

 **But..**

 **Yeay! Lagi-lagi gua publish fic rate eM.. :v /Bulan puasa woy!**

 **.**

 **Awalnya nih fic mau gua jadiin oneshot..**

 **Tapi..**

 **Gua pengennya publish sebelum lebaran Q.Q /dianya udah greget mau publish fic**

 **.**

 **Belum ada lemon sih :3 Chap depan deh kayaknya.. :3**

 **Lagipula, gua juga lagi ga mood buat bikin lemon sekarang :"v lagi sensitif day :"v**

 **.**

 **Btw,**

 **jangan tanya kenapa nih fic judulnya 'Leaf' -_-**

 **Otak gua udah berasap mikirin judul apa yang cocok buat nih fic :"v #masuksumur**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh iya,**

 **sekali lagi,**

 **Happy SasuNaru day~ ^^ *tebar2 bunga***

 **.**

 **Berhubung bentar lagi lebaran..**

 **Author dan keluarga besar mengucapkan,**

 **Minal aidin wal faidzin, minna~ ^^ *pelukciumsatusatu* Mohon maaf lahir dan batin..**

 **.**

 **Akhir kata,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review, please~ ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Kelopak kecokelatan itu terlihat bergerak-gerak sebelum akhirnya membuka secara perlahan. Menampakkan iris _shappire_ yang begitu menawan.

Bulu mata lentiknya tergerak seirama dengan matanya yang mengerjap membiaskan pencahayaan ruang.

Sang pemuda mencoba bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, namun rasa pening yang menyerang secara tiba-tiba membuatnya jatuh ke tempatnya semula.

Sambil memegangi kepala yang masih terasa nyeri, pemuda tersebut mencoba kembali bangkit dan bersandar pada sandaran kasur.

Mata itu terpejam sesaat sebelum akhirnya kembali terbuka dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan yang terlihat remang-remang.

" **Kumohon, ini demi kebaikanmu."**

" **Maafkan aku, Naruto."**

" **Naruto! Awas!"**

Tangannya menggenggam surai pirangnya erat ketika ingatan demi ingatan menyusup kedalam pikirannya.

Hembusan angin yang cukup kencang membuat tubuhnya sedikit menggigil.

Ia menoleh ke kanan dan mendapati pintu balkon kamarnya masih terbuka dengan tirai putih yang melambai tertiup angin malam. Suasana kamar yang gelap membuat keadaan balkon tersebut terlihat mengerikan.

Seketika ia bergidik.

Menggelengkan kepala, lantas ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu balkon. Tangannya menutup pintu lalu kemudian menguncinya.

Setelah memastikan pintunya tertutup rapat, ia menutup tirai dan langsung menuju kamar mandi.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika mendapati seseorang lain yang sedang tertidur di atas kasurnya.

Dan bulu kuduknya berdiri.

'Siapa itu?' Herannya. Karena seingatnya dirinya hanya tinggal sendirian di apartemen ini.

Pemuda tersebut berjalan menuju saklar lampu. Berniat menghidupkannya agar bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok tersebut.

Niatnya terhenti ketika rasa penasaran lebih menguasai pikirannya.

Mengabaikan rasa takutnya, ia pun mendekati kasurnya secara perlahan.

Semakin dekat.

Dekat.

Dekat.

Dan..

Tubuhnya membeku.

'Apa yang telah terjadi?!' Batinnya.

Ia melotot memandang horror tubuh yang sedang tertidur tersebut yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah…

Dirinya sendiri.

"Naruto."

Suara _baritone_ itu membuatnya refleks membalik badan dan menoleh kearah balkon.

Angin berhembus dengan kencang. Pintu balkon yang terbuka dan bergerak-gerak dengan tirai yang melambai kencang makin membuat suasana semakin mencengkam.

Tampak siluet seorang pria dengan postur badan tegap berdiri disana. Wajahnya tidak terlalu jelas karena posisi tubuhnya yang membelakangi cahaya.

CTARR!

Suara petir membuat sang pemuda yang dipanggil 'Naruto' tersebut terlonjak kaget. Kilat membuatnya dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah dari sosok yang sedang berada di depannya.

Ia terhenyak.

"K-Kau?!"

* * *

 **Leaf**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru.**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Romance & Humor.**

 **(Walaupun Author sendiri tidak tau dimana letak Romance & Humornya)**

 **Warning : Yaoi. Lemon. OOC. Pendek. Gaje. Alur kecepetan. Typo bertebaran. Author Newbie. Abal. Sesuka Author. Dan lain sebagainya. :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Mata itu terbuka dengan cepat.

Seketika tubuhnya terbangun. Ia memandang sekeliling dengan nafas yang memburu seperti sehabis lari _marathon_.

Balkon kamarnya masih tertutup rapat. Kamarnya sedang dalam keadaan terang benderang.

'Ternyata cuma mimpi buruk.' Batinnya lega.

Tangannya meraba tubuhnya sendiri memastikan bahwa tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada dirinya. Ia tersadar bahwa dirinya tertidur di atas lantai.

Makanan. Pakaian. Sepatu. Kaos kaki. Kertas. Sampah. Semua bertaburan. Kamar ini tidak jauh beda dengan kapal pecah.

Otaknya mencoba mencerna keadaan yang sedang terjadi.

Satu hal yang menggambarkan situasi yang mengerikan ini.

Kacau.

Lantas ia bangkit sambil memegangi kepala dan pinggangnya.

'Tidur di lantai benar-benar tidak enak!' Batinnya misuh-misuh. Ia membereskan kekacauan yang ada dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur. Matanya melirik jam yang terletak di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya tersebut.

"Pukul 8 malam." Gumamnya.

Dering ponsel dikasurnya membuatnya menoleh. Matanya langsung memandang horror ke arah benda berbentuk persegi tersebut.

.

.

.

"Astaga! aku terlambat!"

.

.

.

* * *

Dingin air yang mengucur deras dari _shower_ tidak membuatnya bergeming barang sedikitpun. Pikirannya tidak lagi berfokus terhadap suhu tubuhnya sendiri.

" **Aku ingin kita bercerai."**

" **Aku tidak sanggup lagi, Sasuke-kun."**

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang-ngiang di dalam pikiran Sasuke. Membuatnya sedikit pusing.

" **Aku tetaplah wanita. Aku tentunya menginginkan cinta dan kasih sayang yang sama dari orang yang aku cintai."**

" **Aku..-"**

" **-.. aku tidak sanggup."**

Menghela napas, Sasuke mematikan keran dan mengambil handuknya.

Sembari mengelap rambutnya, Sasuke berjalan menuju cermin yang ada di dalam kamar mandi tersebut.

Pantulan wajahnya terpampang jelas dari cermin yang lumayan besar itu.

Wajah tampan, hidung mancung, bibir tipis, rahang tegas dengan kulit putih pucat yang dibingkai dengan rambut raven membuat siapapun yang melihat akan berkata..

Sempurna.

Oh, jangan lupakan juga ekspresi datar yang tidak pernah luput dari sana.

Mata kelamnya memandang pantulan dirinya dengan tatapan kosong. Apa yang membuatnya begitu kalut? Bukankah ini adalah saat yang dia tunggu-tunggu?

Bercerai dengan Sakura.

Sakura..

Terbesit sedikit rasa bersalah di dalam hatinya. Kata-kata Sakura sedikit membebani pikirannya.

Sejahat itukah dia?

Sasuke tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan gugatan yang diajukan Sakura kepadanya.

Hanya saja..

Sarada..

Kalau seandainya dia bercerai dengan Sakura sekarang, bagaimana dengan perasaan Sarada?

Gadis kecil itu tidak bersalah. Takdir membuat tubuh ringkihnya terjebak di lingkungan keluarga yang tidak sehat bagi anak seumurannya.

Dengan umurnya yang masih sangat dini, dengan penyakit yang menggerogoti tubuh kecilnya, haruskah ia mengalami pedih berlebih ketika melihat kedua orang tuanya bercerai?

Sarada..

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya.

Semenjak gugatan Sakura dua hari yang lalu, ia belum membuka mulutnya guna menjawab keinginan Sakura.

Sasuke akui ia memang menginginkan hal ini sejak hari pertama mereka menikah.

Atau mungkin bahkan jauh sebelum itu.

Bercerai adalah pilihan terbaik. Toh Sasuke tidak memiliki perasaan apapun kepada wanita itu.

Tapi..

Sasuke tak ingin gegabah. Sasuke tidaklah se-egois itu.

Oke. Dia egois. Tapi ia tidaklah bodoh. Ia masih memikirkan bagaimana dampak kedepannya nanti.

Sakura juga tidak terlalu menuntut seperti dulu. Sedikit aneh mengingat betapa tergila-gilanya Sakura kepadanya.

Sasuke melilitkan handuk di pinggangnya dan bergegas keluar dari kamar mandi.

Setelah mengenakan pakaiannya, Sasuke berjalan menuju dapur.

Tenggorokannya terasa sedikit kering.

Sasuke membuka pintu kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air mineral lalu meneguknya. Kegiatannya terhenti ketika mendengar suara istrinya yang sedang mengobrol di halaman belakang.

Ia menoleh dan melihat pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

"Bersabarlah. Sebentar lagi."

Alisnya Sasuke sedikit terangkat. Ia berjalan mendekat dan dari sela pintu terlihatlah sosok Sakura yang sedang duduk di teras. Membelakanginya. Tangannya menggenggam ponsel yang di arahkan ke dekat telinga kanannya. Menelpon seseorang.

Menguping dan mengintip, sungguh bukan Uchiha. Tetapi istrinya yang terlihat begitu mencurigakan membuat Sasuke meneruskan kegiatan-tidak Uchiha-nya tersebut.

Menelpon di teras belakang rumah. Tengah malam.

Pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan.

Sasuke mencoba mendengar percakapan Sakura dengan seseorang diseberang sana dengan lebih jelas. Mana tahu wanita ini merencanakan sesuatu yang berbahaya mengingat betapa liciknya ia di fic sebelah.

"Terima kasih karena sudah bersabar dalam menemaniku selama ini."

"Aku sudah membuktikannya."

"Dan..-"

Terdapat jeda sejenak sebelum Sakura kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"..-aku membutuhkanmu lebih dari apapun."

Sasuke menguping *uhuk* mengamati selama beberapa menit. Mencoba menyerap informasi penting dari percakapan Sakura dengan seseorang di seberang sana. Setelah merasa informasinya cukup, tanpa disadari oleh Sakura sendiri, Sasuke berjalan kembali menuju ke kamarnya.

Satu hal yang ia ketahui bahwa istrinya telah menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain.

Sasuke menyeringai. Alasan bagus untuk bercerai.

Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Dengan berbantalkan tangan, Sasuke memandang langit-langit kamarnya.

Istrinya selingkuh.

Di belakangnya.

Hal itu wajar mengingat sikap dan tingkah laku Sasuke selama ini.

Tapi.. Hey! Siapa yang tidak marah jika seseorang mengkhianatinya? Apalagi jikalau pengkhianatan itu dilakukan oleh orang terdekat.

Kesal? Itu sudah pasti.

Dan Uchiha Sasuke sangat tidak suka dikhianati. Garis bawahi itu.

Sasuke sepenuhnya tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan wanita itu dibelakangnya. Hanya saja, darah Uchiha mengalir di dalam dirinya. Apa yang menjadi hak milik Uchiha tidak boleh diganggu gugat.

Sasuke bisa dengan mudah menghancurkan keduanya. Sasuke bukanlah orang yang peka atau pun peduli terhadap sesuatu -yang menurutnya tidaklah penting- di sekitarnya. Namun Sasuke tahu bahwa wanita itu juga menderita.

Dan Sasuke merasa bersalah karenanya. Bagaimana pun juga, Sakura adalah menantu sah keluarga Uchiha. Wanita itu adalah pilihan ibunya. Sasuke sangat menyayangi ibunya.

Mungkin dengan adanya pengkhianatan tersebut rasa bersalahnya karena telah mengabaikan Sakura menjadi berkurang. Sasuke merasa impas.

Ya. Sasuke tidak boleh merasa bersalah karena dia Uchiha.

Garis bawahi lagi. Uchiha tidak menerima pengkhianatan.

Sasuke menghela napas. Ia cukup lega. Hal ini akan mempermudah baginya untuk memutuskan ikatan pernikahannya dengan Sakura. Orang tuanya tidak akan menolak. Ia akan menang.

Sudut bibir Sasuke sedikit terangkat.

Terima kasih atas hubungan Sakura dan pasangannya. Mungkin nanti Sasuke akan memberi _award_ (?)kepada keduanya.

Tinggal satu lagi masalah yang harus ia pikirkan baik-baik.

.

.

.

Sarada.

.

.

.

* * *

Naruto berlari tergopoh-gopoh menuju _basement_.Dia sudah terlambat menghadiri undangan makan malam dari keluarga Hyuuga.

Hey! Salahkan bosnya yang memberikannya tugas sebegitu banyak hari ini. Akibatnya sepulang dari kantor ia langsung tepar di lantai kamarnya.

Terima kasih untuk mimpi buruknya. Kalau tidak karena mimpi tersebut, ia tidak yakin dirinya akan bangun sampai tengah malam.

Nafasnya ngos-ngosan. Tangannya bertumpu pada lututnya begitu melewati pintu utama gedung apartemen ini. Mengatur nafas.

"Seratus tujuh kali aku menelpon dan kau baru terbangun?"

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya. Tampak sesosok pemuda berambut panjang sedang melipatkan tangannya di depan dada. Kaki kanannya ditekuk dengan kaki kiri sebagai tumpuan sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya ke mobil.

"Tiga puluh menit." Tunjuknya ke arloji yang berada di tangan kirinya.

Naruto nyengir kuda.

"Maafkan aku, Neji. Tugas hari ini membuatku lelah dan ketiduran." Ujar Naruto sembari menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau saja yang tak terbiasa." Dengus Neji.

Naruto lagi-lagi nyengir kuda.

Neji menghela nafas dan membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo!" Ajaknya.

Naruto tersadar dan segera menuju ke mobil Neji.

"Terima kasih!" Serunya sebelum Neji menutup pintu mobil. Neji begegas menuju kursi pengemudi dan duduk disana.

Naruto mengencangkan sabuk pengaman dan duduk dengan tenang. Namun mobil yang tidak kunjung berangkat membuatnya menoleh kearah pemuda disebelahnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya kepada Neji yang sedang memangdangnya. Heran.

"Kau lupa sesuatu." Ucap Neji dengan senyum simpul.

Naruto memutar bola matanya malas. Ia kemudian menarik tengkuk Neji dan menghadiahkan kecupan di bibir tipis pria tersebut.

"Maaf diterima."

Mobil tersebut melaju dengan kecepatan sedang membelah jalanan kota Tokyo.

Kondisi jalanan yang agak ramai membuat Neji sedikit menurunkan kecepatan laju mobilnya. Sesekali bibirnya bergumam menanggapi ocehan pemuda di sebelahnya.

Sungguh cerewet.

Semua hal yang ditangkap oleh retina matanya akan terucap oleh kedua belah bibirnya.

Naruto seperti lupa akan umurnya. Tingkah Naruto tidak jauh beda dengan bocah.

Sesekali Neji tersenyum geli begitu melihat bibir merah itu mengerucut lucu ketika ia tak menanggapi ocehannya.

"Aku sedang menyetir, ingat?" Ucap Neji menghindari merajuknya si pirang ini.

Naruto mengembungkan pipinya sebentar lalu mengangguk tanda mengerti akan ucapan Neji.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bukankah kita sudah terlambat? Bagaimana kalau seandainya acara makan malamnya telah selesai?" Tanya Naruto ketika hening melanda keduanya.

"Acara tidak akan mulai kalau kita belum datang. Jadi tenang saja." Jawab Neji.

Naruto menggigit jarinya.

"Aku jadi merasa bersalah." Ucap Naruto lagi. Khawatir.

"Tidak ap-.."

"Tapi-.."

"Sshhh~"

Naruto diam.

Neji menarik tangan kiri Naruto dan mengecupnya. Matanya tetap fokus memandang jalanan di depannya.

Naruto sedikit bersemu. Ia cukup 'geli' dengan situasi _romance_ ala-ala seperti ini namun menikmatinya.

"Tidak akan pernah ada kesalahan dalam dirimu yang mampu membuatku berpaling. Kau adalah sebuah keindahan. Bahkan bidadari pun akan bertekuk lutut. Aku tidak tau bagaimana caranya menjalani hidup sebelum aku bertemu denganmu. Dikehidupan yang fana ini, aku-.. Bla~ Bla~ Bla~"

Naruto cengo.

"Bla~ Bla~ Bla~"

Ok.

Hyuuga ini mulai OOC.

Naruto sweatdrop. Tidak mampu lagi menangkap kalimat yang diucapkan Neji.

Neji terus berceloteh tanpa henti.

Naruto pusing sendiri mencerna kalimat-kalimat –yang semakin lama semakin _absurd_ \- tersebut. Tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghentikan pemuda berambut panjang di sebelahnya, Naruto hanya bisa menggaruk belakang lehernya sembari memasang ekspresi 'Tenggelamkan aku, please~' di wajahnya.

'GOD! Help me!' Batinnya berteriak. Sepertinya dalam beberapa waktu kedepan suasana mobil ini akan hanya akan diisi oleh kata-kata 'aneh' milik Neji dan Naruto harus berusaha menahan diri agar tidak muntah nantinya.

Selamat berjuang, Naruto!

.

.

.

* * *

Sarada hanya ingin kebahagiaan.

Ia hanya menginginkan kehidupan normal sebagaimana layaknya 'keluarga' pada umumnya.

Ia ingin bermain di taman dengan ditemani kedua orang tuanya.

Ia ingin berangkat sekolah bersama dengan ayahnya.

Ia ingin sarapan pagi dengan canda dan tawa. Makan malam yang damai dan tentram.

Gadis kecil tersebut memejamkan matanya perlahan. Menikmati setiap kehangatan yang dipancarkan oleh tangan dingin yang mengelus puncak kepalanya dengan pelan. Tangan kecilnya berada di dalam genggaman tangan besar milik ayahnya. Ia sangat menikmati _moments_ kebersamaannya dengan sang ayah.

Sarada menyayangi ayahnya lebih dari apapun. Ia selalu menantikan kepulangan ayahnya dengan sabar di setiap harinya.

Sarada bukannya tidak menyayangi ibunya. Ibunya merupakan wanita yang kuat.

Hanya saja..

Itu semua tidaklah cukup bagi Sarada.

Sarada juga membutuhkan kasih sayang dari sosok ayah.

Ayahnya begitu sibuk. Ketika sedang berkerja, ayahnya akan sangat sulit untuk dihubungi. Seolah tak pernah ada rasa rindu di dalam hatinya, ia hanya akan menelpon beberapa kali dalam seminggu.

Sarada mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

Ini sudah hari ketiga semenjak ayahnya pulang. Setiap malamnya sang ayah terus menemaninya hingga ia jatuh terlelap. Ia benar-benar merasa bahagia.

Ia benar-benar merasa bersyukur. Sudah lama sekali ia tak merasakan hal ini semenjak kedua orangnya sering bertengkar. Ia tak ingin ayahnya pergi lagi.

Pernah suatu ketika di tengah malam ia terbangun dan melihat kedua orang tuanya bertengkar hebat. Ia yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa mengintip dari sela pintu kamarnya.

Sarada tidak pernah melihat ayahnya bersikap sedingin itu. Ia hampir tak mengenali sosoknya.

Ayahnya merupakan sosok yang hanya berkata seadanya saja, namun ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa hubungan kedua orang tuanya itu sangatlah jauh dari kata harmonis. Sarada baru menyadari kalau keduanya jarang melakukan interaksi.

Sarada kembali mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. "Tou-san janji tidak akan pergi?" Ucapnya tanpa membuka matanya.

"Tidurlah." Ucap sang ayah dengan suara kecil yang nyaris berbisik.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Mmhh~"

Desahan mengalun indah membelah kesunyian yang tadi sempat tercipta.

Di dalam sebuah mobil terdapat dua orang pemuda yang sedang berciuman panas. Masing-masing dari diri mereka terlihat begitu bernafsu seolah tidak peduli bahwa kemungkinan seseorang akan lewat dan menyaksikan keduanya.

Jika kita melihat dengan jarak yang lebih dekat lagi tampaklah seorang pemuda dengan rambut cokelat panjang sedang menciumi seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang.

Ternyata itu Neji dan Naruto.

Neji melahap bibir Naruto dengan ganas layaknya singa kelaparan. Tangannya menekan belakang leher Naruto seolah tidak memberikan celah sedikitpun bagi kedua bibir mereka untuk terlepas. Bibirnya menghisap bagian bibir atas dan bawah Naruto secara bergantian. Menikmati tekstur kenyal dari bibir merah menggoda tersebut.

Cengkraman tangan Naruto di kerah kemeja milik Neji menguat. Pria ini benar-benar beringas.

Mereka baru tiba beberapa menit yang lalu. Setelah selesai menghadiri acara makan malam di kediaman Hyuuga, Neji segera mengantar Naruto menuju ke apartemennya. Namun sepertinya keinginan Naruto untuk segera beristirahat harus ia tunda terlebih dahulu.

Setibanya di depan gedung apartemen tempat Naruto tinggal, Neji langsung menarik tengkuk Naruto dan menciumnya. Ciuman itu awalnya hanya berupa kecupan dalam sebelum akhirnya Naruto membalas dengan lebih seduktif sembari mencengkram kerah kemeja bagian depan milik Neji. Membuat ciuman mereka semakin intens dan makin menjadi saja.

Neji menggerakkan lidahnya menjilat bibir Naruto. Membelainya lembut seolah meminta izin kepada sang pemilik untuk memberinya jalan masuk untuk mengeksplor rongga mulutnya. Namun pukulan pelan di dadanya membuatnya melepaskan ciuman tersebut.

Naruto terengah dengan wajah memerah. Ia berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Tidak tahan, Neji segera kembali memajukan kepalanya dan mengecap leher Naruto. Hidung bangirnya menghirup dalam aroma yang terpancar dari tubuh kekasih pirangnya. Bibirnya mengecupi leher tersebut dengan gemas.

"Ugh.."

Naruto melenguh tertahan sembari mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Matanya terpejam erat menikmati sensasi geli yang tercipta akibat hembusan nafas Neji di lehernya. Tangan kanannya bergerak mengelus rahang pemuda Hyuuga tersebut. Neji mengecupi rahangnya dengan lembut sebelum akhirnya kembali melumat bibirnya.

Dapat dirasakan oleh Naruto lidah yang kembali membelai bibirnya. Naruto membuka mulutnya dan langsung menyambut lidah hangat Neji. Tangannya bergerak memeluk leher Neji erat. Naruto merasakan sensasi geli di langit-langit mulutnya karena lidah Neji yang bermain nakal disana.

Kecipak basah terdengar menggairahkan di antara keduanya. Neji akan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam baju yang dikenakan Naruto sebelum akhirnya bunyi ponsel menginterupsi kegiatan keduanya.

Naruto mendorong bahu Neji sehingga ciuman mereka terlepas. Neji merengut kesal sebelum akhirnya mengambil ponselnya dan mengangkat telpon. Naruto memperhatikan sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Baiklah." Ujar Neji sebelum mematikan sambungan telponnya. Ia melihat ke arah Naruto dan kembali mengecup bibirnya. Hanya kecupan biasa.

"Beristirahatlah. Selamat malam!"

Naruto tersenyum dan membalas ucapan Neji. Ia segera keluar dari dalam mobil dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Hati-hati dijalan!" Ucapnya sebelum akhirnya Neji kembali menjalankan mobilnya. Naruto berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung apartemennya. Ia sungguh mengantuk.

Sembari menunggu lift, Naruto melirik jam yang terpasang di dinding dekat meja _receptionist_.

"Sudah hampir tengah malam." Gumamnya. Wajar saja ia mengantuk.

Ting!

Pintu lift terbuka dan Naruto bergegas masuk ke dalam. Ia menekan tombol '9' dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding lift. Menunggu.

Sebuah sepatu tampak menghalangi tertutup rapatnya pintu lift. Seorang pemuda masuk kedalamnya dan berdiri di hadapan Naruto. Ia mengenakan _hoodie_ berwarna abu-abu. Rambut merahnya mencuat kesana-kemari sama seperti rambut Naruto.

"Dunia begitu sempit." Naruto bergumam malas.

Pemuda tersebut menoleh ke arah Naruto dan mendengus. "Kau lagi." Ujarnya. Ia menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan menggunakan jari tangan kanannya. "Bisa tidak sehari saja kau tidak muncul di hadapanku?" Tanyanya sarkatis.

Perempatan muncul di dahi Naruto. Menahan emosi yang sampai ke ubun-ubun, Naruto berkata dengan nada rendah. "Kau yang selalu mengikutiku." Ucapnya.

"Aku tidak mengikutimu." Balasnya santai. Ia berjalan menuju Naruto dan meletakkan tangannya ke sisi kiri dan kanan tubuh Naruto. Memojokkan pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan pemuda Hyuuga tadi?"

Naruto mencoba mendorong tubuh pemuda yang lebih tinggi tersebut. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Aku mengawasimu, bocah."

"Menjauh dariku!"

"Tidak akan!"

"Kau menggangguku!"

"Katakan!"

"Hey! Mau apa kau?!"

"Menciummu."

"Hentikan, bodoh!" Naruto mendorong-dorong pemuda tersebut.

"Tidak. Sebelum kau mengatakannya."

Pemuda berambut merah itu terus saja memajukan wajahnya. Seringai jahil sangat kentara di wajah tampannya.

"Minggir!"

"Never!"

"Kau! Sialan!"

"Hm."

"ARGH!" Teriak Naruto frustasi. "Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku baru pulang dari kediaman keluarga Hyuuga dan Neji mengantarku. Kau puas?" Ucap Naruto sinis.

Pemuda tersebut menghentikan aksinya dan memandang datar Naruto.

"Kau masih berhubungan dengannya?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Naruto mendorong sang pemuda menjauh. Namun tidak berhasil

"Sudah ku katakan untuk tidak berhubungan dengan pemuda itu, Naruto!"

"Itu urusanku."

"Urusanmu adalah urusanku."

Naruto memandang malas.

Sang pemuda akan mendekatkan wajahnya lagi. Kali ini lebih beringas. Seringai nakalnya benar-benar terlihat mengerikan di mata Naruto.

Naruto kembali mendorong-dorong wajah pemuda tersebut sambil berteriak-teriak histeris.

"Tolong!"

"Tidak akan ada yang mendengarmu."

" _Oh, Lord! U'r fucking face is so close!_ "

" _I will kiss u~_ "

"KYUU-NII!" Teriak Naruto frustasi. "Hentikan!" Naruto hampir menangis.

Ting~

"Hentikan perbuatanmu, Kyuubi!"

Suara tersebut menginterupsi kegiatan pemuda berambut merah. Keduanya menoleh ke arah pintu. Tampaklah sesosok pemuda berambut merah bata masuk ke dalam lift.

Ctak!

Pemuda tersebut menjitak sosok yang paling tinggi.

"Cih! Gaara." Sosok yang dipanggil Kyuubi tersebut menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Naruto dan mengelus kepalanya. Naruto dengan segera berlari memeluk sosok yang dipanggil Gaara tersebut.

"Huwee! Gaara! Kyuu-nii ingin memperkosaku!"

"Kau berlebihan, bocah!" Kyuubi menjitak kepala Naruto dan menyebabkan dirinya menerima injakan keras di kakinya. Kyuubi memandang tajam sang pelaku.

"Apa?" Ucap Gaara santai.

"Kau!" Kyuubi menunjuk-nunjuk Gaara kesal.

Pintu lift kembali terbuka dan dengan santainya Gaara melenggang keluar bersama dengan Naruto disusul dengan Kyuubi di belakangnya.

Begitu berhasil menyusul keduanya, Kyuubi menarik Naruto hingga terlepas dari rangkulan Gaara. Melihat itu Gaara menarik lengan Naruto. Terjadilah adegan 'tarik-menarik Naruto' disana.

"Lepaskan, panda!"

"Tidak akan, rubah!"

"Kau pikir dirimu siapa!"

"Aku sepupunya!"

"Aku juga sepupunya!"

"Sepupu mana yang mencoba menge- _rape_ adik sepupunya sendiri?!"

"Hey! Aku hanya menggodanya!"

"Dasar mesum!"

"HENTIKAN!" Teriak Naruto pusing. Kedua pemuda tersebut menghentikan aksi mereka. "Tanganku . Hampir. Lepas. Dan aku. Hampir. TULI!" Teriak Naruto lagi. Membuat kedua pemuda berambut merah tersebut menutup telinga mereka.

"Kau!" Naruto menunjuk Kyuubi. "Dasar mesum! Jangan coba-coba menciumku lagi!" Naruto menekan-nekan ujung hidung Kyuubi ganas.

"Aw! Hey! Na-Naruto! Iya! Iya!" Kyuubi berusaha membentengi diri dari tusukan maut Naruto.

"Dan kau, Gaara!" Naruto menghadap Gaara. "Kenapa kau jadi cerewet? Aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh." Ujarnya memandang mata Gaara.

Naruto tidak habis pikir pada kedua sepupunya ini. Mereka akan sangat kekanakan jika berurusan dengan hal yang berhubungan dengan dirinya.

"Tapi setan ini hampir melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padamu, Naruto." Gaara menunjuk Kyuubi. Kyuubi yang tersulut hampir menerjang Gaara kalau seandainya saja tidak ada Naruto yang menghalanginya.

"Sudah! Sudah! Aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh. Dia hanya menggodaku." Kyuubi tersenyum menang. Gaara mendengus.

"Sungguh?" Tanya Gaara sangsi.

Naruto mengangguk. "Hu-um."

Gaara menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Mengapa kau baru pulang sekarang, Naruto? Ini sudah tengah malam. Dari mana saja kau?"

Naruto nyengir. Di sebelahnya Kyuubi memasang tampang malas.

"Dia makan malam di kediaman Hyuuga." Jawab Kyuubi.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu."

"Yaya~ Terserah kau saja."

Naruto menepuk keningnya. Adakah sehari tanpa perdebatan bagi mereka berdua?

"Itu benar. Aku pergi dengan Neji." Ujar Naruto akhirnya.

"Kau masih berhubungan dengannya?"

"Gotcha!" Seru Kyuubi menyetujui. Ia dan Gaara memandang Naruto menuntut jawaban.

"Bukan urusan kalian." Ujar Naruto hendak melenggang pergi. Namun Gaara dan Kyuubi kembali memegang lengannya.

"Mau kemana kau, bocah?"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaan kami."

"Iya. Aku masih berhubungan dengannya, ANIKI!" Ucap Naruto sembari menekan kata 'aniki'. Ia memandang malas kedua pemuda over-protektif di hadapannya secara bergantian.

"Mengapa kau masih bersamanya?"

"Aku harus bersama siapa, hah? Kalian selalu melarangku berpacaran. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi." Rengek Naruto.

Kyuubi mendengus. Sedangkan Gaara kembali menghela nafas. Ya, mereka akui mereka sangatlah membatasi pergaulan Naruto. Mereka hanya tidak ingin terjadi hal-hal buruk pada Naruto. Lagi.

Hening sesaat. Suasana tersasa canggung sebelum akhirnya Gaara mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Jadi apa yang kau lakukan tadi, Kyuu?"

"Sudah kubilang aku hanya menggodanya." Jawab Kyuubi malas.

Mata Gaara memicing memandang Kyuubi. Curiga.

"Apa?!" Tanya Kyuubi galak. "Kau tahu aku tidak tahan dengan wajah imutnya." Seringai jahil kembali muncul di wajah tampannya. Gaara kembali memukul kepala Kyuubi.

"Kuperingatkan kau!" Gaara kembali menunjuk Kyuubi dan dibalas dengan jari tengah oleh pemuda jangkung tersebut.

Naruto sweatdrop. "Aku mengantuk. Kalian menunda tidurku." Ia kembali berjalan meninggalkan kedua pemuda berambut merah tersebut.

"Hey! Tidak mau diantar?" Tanya Kyuubi. Gaara memutar kedua bola matanya malas dan berjalan menuju apartemennya yang terletak di seberang apartemen Naruto. Naruto hanya mengangkat tangannya. "Selamat malam!"

Kyuubi terkekeh dan berbalik arah menuju ke apartemennya.

Kyuubi dan Gaara adalah kakak sepupu berdua sangat menyayangi Naruto layaknya adik kandung mereka sendiri. Orang tua Naruto berada di USA dan mengurus perusahaan disana dan menitipkan pemuda pirang tersebut kepada keluarga mereka di Jepang.

Naruto masuk ke dalam apartemen dan mengunci pintunya dari dalam. Hari ini sungguh melelahkan.

Naruto merupakan pemuda kantoran biasa. Ia sudah tinggal di apartemen ini sejak ia kuliah. Ia belum berminat pergi ke USA menyusul kedua orang tuanya. Ia hanya merasa nyaman disini.

Ia menikmati kesendiriannya.

Abaikan kedua sepupunya yang _annoying_. Semenjak kecelakaan yang menimpanya tujuh tahun yang lalu, ke-over-an mereka semakin menjadi-jadi.

Getaran di ponselnya membuat Naruto menghentikan lamunannya. Ia melihat ponselnya dan terdapatlah satu pesan teks dari Neji. Naruto tersenyum dan mereka bertukar pesan selama beberapa saat.

Naruto meletakkan ponselnya di meja kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Mandi dengan air panas sepertinya menarik.

.

.

.

* * *

Perjalanan menuju kantor-nya berjalan sebagaimana mestinya sebelum ia melihat sosok yang mirip dengan seseorang yang selama ini ia rindukan.

Naruto?

Sosok itu sedang berjalan keluar dari sebuah gedung. Sasuke memperlambat laju mobilnya dan kemudian menghentikannya di jarak yang cukup dekat dengan sang pemuda pirang. Tidak salah lagi, itu Naruto.

'Mau kemana?' Batin Sasuke heran.

Pemuda berambut pirang tersebut terlihat menyeberangi jalan dan membaur bersama pejalan kaki lainnya. Sasuke hampir turun dari mobil dan berlari menerjang sang pemuda sebelum akhirnya ia melihat sosok yang dikenalnya datang menghampiri pemuda pirang tersebut. Mereka terlihat mengobrol ringan lalu kembali berjalan dan menghilang di tikungan.

Sasuke menggenggam stir-nya erat. Perasaannya berkecamuk dan meluap-luap. Apa keduanya memiliki hubungan?

Bunyi klakson di belakang membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia kembali melajukan mobilnya menuju ke kantornya dengan pikiran yang masih tertuju kepada kedua pemuda tadi nanti.

Sasuke mengendarai mobil menuju ke kantornya. Sebentar lagi musim dingin akan tiba dan Sasuke harus segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Sasuke mematikan mesin mobilnya begitu sampai di parkiran. Dering ponsel dari saku jasnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk segera keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke setelah sebelumnya menekan tombol _answer_ dan meletakkan ponsel di telinga kirinya.

"S-Sa-Sasuke-..k-kun.. Hiks! Sarada-.."

Terdengar suara Sakura yang sedang menangis. Dengan terbata wanita itu menyampaikan kalimat yang membuat Sasuke merasa dunianya jungkir balik dalam seketika. Kabar mengenai kondisi Sarada membuatnya benar-benar terdiam.

Tangisan Sakura di seberang tidak lagi terdengar oleh telinganya. Semua begitu tiba-tiba.

Sasuke baru kembali dari kantor tadi malam. Semua baik-baik saja. Semua berjalan seperti biasanya. Ia akan menemani Sarada hingga tertidur lalu kemudian kembali ke kamarnya dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Sasuke lantas kembali menghidupkan mobilnya dan memutar arah. Namun arah yang dituju kali ini berbeda dengan arah menuju rumahnya.

Pagi ini memang sedikit berbeda. Ia tetap mengunjungi kamar Sarada untuk berpamitan. Mengecup kening sang anak sebelum akhirnya berangkat menuju ke kantor. Hanya saja, Sarada memang belum terbangun dari tidurnya.

Sasuke mengambil kembali ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Selesaikan pekerjaanku. Aku sedang menuju rumah sakit." Ujar Sasuke lalu mematikan sambungannya. Si empu yang dihubungi bahkan belum sempat berbicara satu patah kata pun.

Pikiran Sasuke berputar-putar. Ia berusaha tetap fokus menyetir dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangannya yang lain memegang ponsel.

Sasuke kembali menekan-nekan ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Tuut~

Tu~..-

"Ya, Sasuke?" Suara lembut seorang wanita menyahut dari seberang.

"Kaa-san." Sasuke terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Sarada..-"

"-.. koma."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 ***Ngintip***

 **U-Uhm.. Hai, minna! Diri ini kembali dengan update-an fic yang pendek dan gaje #nyengirkuda**

 **Maaf banget baru bisa apdet.. Walau absurd seenggaknya sekarang udah apdet HA HA HA**

 **Sumpah dunia perkuliahan benar2 memonopoli kehidupan T.T**

 **Kalau pun ada waktu kosong, itu cuma digunain buat tidur, tidur, dan tidur :v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Btw, anggep aja apartemen Naruto itu gedungnya kek hotel :3**

 **gue gabisa ngedeskripsiin dengan ulala gimana bentuk apartemen yang ada didalem otak gue -.- jadi bayangin sendiri2 aja #taboked**

 **Lagi2 daku membawa NejiNaru :V Jan tanya alesannya kenapa yak wqkqkq  
**

 **suka aja gitu liat Sasu ketikung Neji :V**

 **Tadinya sih mau pake Kiba, tapi nanti digigit Shikamaru kan enak /eh**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SasuNarunya kemungkinan ketemu di chap depan.. doain aja semoga ide ga mampet dan waktu serta niat buat nulis itu berjalan dengan lancar. Aamiin.**

 **.**

 **And..**

 **Special Thank's for:**

Aiko Vallery, rei diazee, heriyandi kurosaki, D-EmoNicAgelique, Erna 15, Yukayu Zuki, . 184, Namikaze Chi, SayuriDaiseijou, uzumakinamikazehaki, hanazawa kay, D'Angel, sasunaru4ever, sinus cosinus, Ano-chan, uchiha naruto, nassahimut99, Mon Chanton's

 **thank's for Review, gaissss! Walau gabisa bales atuatu /males/, tapi sini ketchup basah dulu :*  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Monggo kritik dan sarannya a.a**

 **Review, please..**


End file.
